100 Drabbles: What Turns You On?
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: Drabbles of 100 words; about my favourite boys. Each prompt is from one of my friends answering the question "What turns you on?"
1. Chapter 1: Tongue Wars

Prompt:

Q: What turns you on?

A: When an innocent peck turns into a tongue war.

* * *

Nick stops the car outside the crime scene, and looks at me. for some reason the way he's looking at me makes me blush. His brown eyes lock on mine and I see his burning desire. He rests his hand on my cheek and lightly pecks my lips; but if he thinks I'm gonna settle for that fleeting contact he's wrong. I twist one hand into his dark hair, pull just a little too hard, and drag his lips to mine. Before he can protest, our tongues are fighting for dominance as we each try and control the fiery kiss

* * *

A/N: Please review. Also, if you have any prompts for me just answer the question; what turns you on? and I'll write you a chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: I Want You

Prompt:

Q: What turns you on?

A: When, in public and fully clothed, they slam their hips agianst yours and whisper how much they want you.

* * *

I'm in the kitchen, processing the prints from the countertop, when I feel Nick wrap his arms around my waist. Smiling to myself I keep dusting, but I do lean back into his warm body. He tightens his arms just a little forcing me even closer. I bite my lip when I feel the hard bulge in his jeans pressing against my ass. He starts to move back, and for a moment I think he's gonna walk away. Then he slams his hips against mine and I gasp, loudly, dropping the brush.

'I want you so fucking bad.' He mutters.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning

Prompt:

Q: What turns you on?

A: When they wake you up with oral sex.

* * *

Greg's still asleep, his breathing steady as he lies beside me. I look down at him, and smile as an idea forms in my head. I run a hand down his bare chest, dipping one finger under the waistband of his boxers. He moans, but doesn't wake. A smile stretches across my face as I push the duvet back and slide his boxers off. Before the he could wake up at the shock of cold air, I envelope him in my warm mouth. With a moan, Greg woke up.

'What?' I lift my head and smile at him.

'Good morning.'


	4. Chapter 4: Foreign Language

Prompt:

Q: What turns you on?

A: When they talk dirty in a foreign language.

* * *

Nick shoves me against the hallway wall. His eyes are almost black with the lust, pupils so wide I can only make out a sliver of brown around them.

'Voy a follarte tan duro.' He mutters. I don't understand a word, but if he's gonna talk in that ridiculously sexy Spanish accent I'm gonna have my own fun.

'Jeg trenger deg inni meg.' I reply, the words dripping off my tongue. I know he doesn't understand me, but maybe he can read it in my eyes, beucase he unbuckles my belt and tightly wraps one hand around my throbbing cock.

A/N: Hope the translations are right – used Google. Here's the English for you:

Voy a follarte tan duro – I'm going to fuck you so hard

Jeg trenger deg inni meg – I need you inside me


	5. Chapter 5: Beer

Prompt: His lips wrapped around a beer bottle.

* * *

Nick's watching the game when I get home from the lab; with Warrick. I cant help but be disappointed as I slip off my shoes and coat; I'd been looking forward to this moment all day, the moment when I get home from work and jump Nick on the couch. He's drinking beer, straight from the bottle, and his eyes meet mine as he wraps his lips tightly around the neck of the bottle. I think he can read the disappointment on my face, but when he tilts the bottle back I blush, imagining his lips wrapped around something else.


	6. Chapter 6: Muscles

Prompt: When their stomach tightens as they approach climax.

* * *

He's getting close, I can tell. Greg whimpers softly as I nibble on the sensitive skin at the head of his cock, desperately thrusting into my mouth. I smile around his cock.

'Nicky...' He murmurs, and the sound shoots straight to my groin. I raise my head slightly, and meet his piercing gaze.

'Wanna taste you G. Cum for me.' My voice sounds a little more desperate than I would like, but at that moment I'm too turned on to care about anything. His stomach muscles tighten as he thrusts his hips into my mouth once more and then explodes.


	7. Chapter 7: Neck

Prompt: When you're kissing their neck and they lose track of what they're trying to say.

* * *

Greg's trying to give me a report. He's standing behind the bench, talking and talking as he reads from the printout in his hand. He doesn't even notice when I slip around the bench and stand behind him. he gasps when I first press my lips to the side of his neck, but regains composure and keeps reading. When I nibble on soft skin just behind his ear I know he's come undone. The paper slips from his fingers and he arches into my touch, biting his lip to keep from crying out as I suck on his carotid artery.


	8. Chapter 8: Eyes

Prompt: Eyes – this one's for AA - MamaBirdCat . Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sara leans on a bench, waiting for DNA results. I'm about to throw her out when she speaks.

'What's the first thing you notice about a woman?'

'This about your case?' I busy myself with samples. Questions like that that make me want to tell everyone about me and Nick; that I'm not interested in women. 'Eyes.' It may not be women, but I do notice eyes first. Nick's are brown, the colour of strong coffee, and soft, and when he looks at me my knees give out. His eyes ruin me; the passion and desire that burns in them.


	9. Chapter 9: Moan

Prompt: That little moan when they stretch.

* * *

It's been a long night; lots of cases solved but more to go, and Greg and I are taking a well earned break; complete with strong coffee. I know Greg's tired when he doesn't protest that I make myself "his" Hawaiian Blue coffee. I lean back, stretching my aching muscles, and make an embarrassing noise. Greg would call it a moan, and he's heard it. I smirk, catching sight of the bulge in his pants.

'Very long night stretching out ahead.' I whisper. 'I'll take care of that,' I palm the bulge a little too hard and he gasps, 'later.'


	10. Chapter 10: Stretch

Prompt: When their shirt rides up as they stretch.

* * *

The night stretches out endlessly; I've spent too long sitting in the same chair in my lab, running samples for Nick. When he comes in I almost throw him against the wall. Ever since that moment in the break room I've been desperate for him.

'Got my results baby?' He asks. I almost protest being called "baby", but I turn and he's stretching again. His blue shirt rides up a little, showing his stomach muscles, and my aching cock hardens further.

'You're doing it on prupose.' I accuse. Nick just winks at me and walks out again, without his results.


	11. Chapter 11: Can't Help Myself

Prompt: When he admits he can't help himself

* * *

I'm busy when I catch sight of Nick down the hall. He's walking with Warrick, the low hum of their voices growing louder as they approach. Nick leans on the doorframe, smirking.

'Not yet.' I shook my head before he could ask.

'You said mine were top of the pile.' Nick raises one eyebrow.

'I'm still at the top of the pile.' Nick ignores me, walking into the room and pushing me against the wall. I gasp against his lips when he kisses me, finally managing to push him away. 'Not at work.'

'I just cant help myself.' Nick smirks.


	12. Chapter 12: One More

Prompt: When he has to leave, but keeps coming back for more

* * *

It's my day off and I'm lying on the couch with a beer when Greg comes into the lounge.

'I'm off.' He tells me, leaning over and pressing his lips to mine. I smile, tugging him onto the couch with me and running my hand under his shirt. 'Gotta go.' He insists, climbing off of me and heading for the door. He stops, turns back, and kisses me again.

'You'll be late.' I smile when he steps back this time. He bites his lip, meeting my gaze.

'Just one more?' He asks, and I can't bring myself to say no.


	13. Chapter 13: Rip

Prompt: When they're so keen they rip something

* * *

I need to get Nick's shirt off, need to feel his muscles under my fingers, the warm skin against mine. I need to get that fucking shirt off. but I my fingers won't work to get the buttons open, and I cant make the words come out to tell him. Gripping the flimsy cotton tightly I pull the shirt apart, hearing the satisfying ping-ping-ping as buttons bounce across the floor. Finally his chest is pressed against mine, the contact electric.

'That's my court shirt.' Nick tells me. I shake my head, attaching my mouth to one nipple, and he groans.


	14. Chapter 14: Commando

Prompt: When they go commando

* * *

I'm in the supply closet, restocking my field kit, when the door closes. Greg's suddenly everywhere in the small space; his hands in my hair and on my chest, his hips grinding against mine, his tongue working its magic in my mouth. I slide my fingers through his belt loops and tug him closer.

'Need you G.' I manage to choke out, just as his hand slips into my jeans. I manage a smirk when I see his eyes widen in realisation.

'Commando?' He raises one eyebrow. 'You are so fucking hot.' He tells me, pressing his lips against mine.


	15. Chapter 15: Shower

Prompt: Kissing in the shower

* * *

The water drums down on my skin as I stand in a shower in the locker room. The door swings open and someone walks inside. I think it's Greg. He's humming something that I cant hear over the sound of the water. Then he comes round the corner and grins at me.

'Looking good.' He smirks, stepping under the water with me. 'It's been a really long night.' He mumbles, pressing his lips against my neck. The water pounds down over us, and all I can hear is my heart in my ears, as Greg melds his lips to mine.


	16. Chapter 16: Hair

Prompt: When he plays with my hair

* * *

It hurts. Every breath is agony, and my body screams at me to stop. But I won't. I feel a hand in my hair, and want to open my eyes, but I cant.

'Nick...' I groan.

'Hey Greggo.' He runs his fingers through my hair. 'They'll take care you baby.' He tells me. I hear the tears that he's refusing to cry. I try ignoring the pain, focussing on Nick's fingers in my hair. In another situation I'd be rock hard and desperate for him. Now, I let him play with my hair and try to remember how to breathe.


	17. Chapter 17: Pulling Too Hard

Prompt: When he pulls my hair

* * *

Greg throws me against the wall in his lab, his hands gripping my biceps so hard I know he'll leave bruises.

'Not here.' I can't quite get the words out. Greg just smirks at me, and leans in to kiss me.

'I want you Nick.' He groans. One of his hands leaves my arm, and tangles into my hair. I'm about to protest when he tightens his fist – pulling a little too hard. Waves of red hot pleasure shoot straight to my groin, and I pull his hips against mine so he can feel just how much I want him.


	18. Chapter 18: Weak

Prompt: When your knees go weak

* * *

Nick's tongue explores my mouth as he lifts me onto a counter in the DNA lab. I pull him closer, wrap my legs around his waist, and he growls into mouth.

'Nick...' I push him back, getting to my feet. I like it when he's taller than me, I like it when he wraps his arms around me and holds me against his chest. 'Kiss me again.' He presses his lips against mine, I open my mouth to let him in, and pleasure shoots through me. When my knees buckle Nick chuckles as he catches me before I can fall.


	19. Chapter 19: Smell

Prompt: When he smells good

* * *

I'm processing my crime scene when I think I hear Greg's voice. I ignore it, I'm hearing things; Greg can't be here. A little while later, when I think I smell the sweet, spicy scent of Greg. Turning so quickly I almost fall, I see Greg in the doorway.

'I thought it was your night off?' I asked.

'My boyfriend had to work.' Greg smirks.

'I'm sure he had a good reason.' I shrug, stepping a little closer. 'I knew I could smell you.'

'Smell me?' Greg rose one eyebrow.

'You smell really good.' I tell him, kissing him gently.


	20. Chapter 20: Watching Porn

Prompt: When we watch porn together

* * *

It's my night off, and miraculously Nick managed to get the same night off. We curl up on the couch and argue over the remote control.

'If we cant agree, we'll have to watch a DVD.' I tell him, opening the drawer and rummaging through my collection. 'This one.' I hold up my favourite porn film and Nick blushes – I love that look. Before he can argue, I put it on.

I don't even watch. Instead, I watch Nick watching the screnn. His eyes wide; his breath shallow; mouth slightly parted. He looks sexy, it's almost better than the DVD.


	21. Chapter 21: Eyes

Prompt: When their eyes roll back

* * *

There is nothing sexier than watching while Nick comes apart. He's falling to pieces right in front of me, as his hand moves up and down his slick cock in a steady rhythm. It took me hours to talk him into this, hours of begging and pleading and my very best puppy-dog eyes.

'Keep your eyes open.' I manage to choke out, when they flutter closed. His eyes snap open, but they only lock on mine for a second before they roll back in his head as he shudders through his climax. My own aching erection twitches at the sight.


	22. Chapter 22: Spine

Prompt: When their kises follow your spine

* * *

His lips are soft as they meet mine. No one's lips should be this soft. They taste like vanilla and if I didn't know any better I'd swear that Greg wears lip gloss.

'Roll.' He gasps, tapping my hip. It takes every inch of my brain to find the coordination to roll onto my stomach. Then those supernaturally soft lips are pressed against the base of my neck. He follows my spine; drawing a line with those lips. My cock jumps to attention, longing for him, but he won't move those damned lips lower than the small of my back.


	23. Chapter 23: Kiss

Prompt: When they kiss you through your underwear

* * *

If Nick doesn't stop kissing me I may go mad. He's worked his way from the tips of my fingers to my shoulders, my abs, my hips, then down my legs to my toes. My whole body's shuddering with the sensations as his tongue swipes at my overheated skin. Finally he hooks his fingers under my waistband, and I think he might finally be about to free my aching cock. He doesn't. He places one teasingly gentle kiss to the head of my throbbing cock, through the cotton of my boxers, and my whole body shakes as my cock twitches.


	24. Chapter 24: Gasp

Prompt: The gasp when you enter him

* * *

He asked, he pleaded, he pouted and he glowered – until finally I gave in. I told Greg he could be on top tonight. I've only agreed to it a few times, and I gotta admit it was incredible. But I like to be in control.

'Relax.' Greg's fingers are stretching me open deliciously, but he can still feel the tension in my taut body. I force my muscles to relax and he pushes his cock into me. I gasp, as if his girth has forced the air out of my lungs, and he smiles against my shoulder at the sound.


	25. Chapter 25: Moan

Prompt: The moan before they cum

* * *

He feels so good clamping down around me. God, it took me so long to persuade Nick to let me do this, to convince him that I'd make him feel really good, and it's worth every second. I've always loved the feeling of his cock filling me, and I want to share it with him. I roll my hips, twisting my hand around his length.

'Greg.' He gasps. That's when I hear what I'm waiting for, the quiet moan that escapes the back of his throat, and tells me that with one more twist of my wrist he'll fall apart.


	26. Chapter 26: Sweat

Prompt: Sweat

* * *

Nick's just back from a scene; dripping in sweat and a little bit grimy. It's 45⁰C out, and he looks like he's feeling it. I smirk at him across the bench, and he blushes.

'You're hot.' I murmur.

'It's that kinda day.' He retorts, refusing to rise to my teasing

'You smell...delicious.' I try another tact, running my tongue over his neck. 'Tastes fucking gorgeous.' I breathe him in, following his jaw with my tongue. He shudders. 'Love how you taste. All...salty.' I wrap my tongue around the word, drawing it out teasingly. He bites his lip and hurries away.


	27. Chapter 27: Play Fights

Prompt: Having play fights

* * *

'Nick, give it back!' Greg chased Nick through their house, trying desperately to recover his stolen journal.

'I wanna read it.' Nick answered, his face a picture of innocence.

'Don't you dare!' Greg reached for the book, knocking it out of Nick's hand and across the room. Laughing, he tackled the older man, dragging him to the floor. Nick reached up for Greg's shoulders, pushing the younger man away and rolling them over.

'Submit?' The Texan smirked.

'For you, always.' Greg answered, lifting his head to press their lips together. He rolled them over again, grinding his erection against Nick's.


	28. Chapter 28: Uniform

Prompt: A man in uniform

* * *

'Oh please, when you were graduating high school I was graduating from Police Academy.' Nick's voice echoed in my head long after he'd walked away. I knew he was being patronising, but there was something about the smirk when he mentioned the Academy. Suddenly all I could think about were men in uniform. With his words sttill playing in my head, I pursued him to the locker room.

'I love a man in uniform.' I breathed, leaning on the closed door. Nick turned to me.

'I've still got it.' His eyes glistened with the promise of more than a uniform.


	29. Chapter 29: Thunderstorms

Prompt: Thunderstorms

* * *

The thunder crashed, and Greg tossed and turned restlessly. I wasn't asleep either, but for a different reason. The tightness of my boxers was too much to bear. I wrapped my arms around Greg's waist, and pulled his body against mine. With each crash I rolled my hips, pressing my erection against his ass. The lightning flashed and I leant forward and nibbled the column of his neck.

'I really need you Greggo.' I whispered. Thunderstorms always made me horny, and for the first time in too long I had something other than my own hand to remedy the problem.


	30. Chapter 30: Strawberries

Prompt: Strawberries

* * *

Nick's already in the break room whne I come inside. He's sitting at the table, eating strawberries. He's doing it to me on purpose – I know he is. The smell of the juice floats across and I have to bite my lip to keep from groaning. He rolls the fruit across his tongue, sucking his fingers into his mouth. As his lips seal around his fingertips I gasp.

'You ok there, Greggo?' He smirks over at me, his lips stained red from the fruit.

'If I wasn't so busy, I'd bend you over that fucking table.' I growled, hurrying away.


	31. Chapter 31: Ill

A/N: This is a request for basket-case1880. Hope you like it.

Prompt: Takes care of me when I'm ill

* * *

I cant stop shaking, despite the pile of blankets Greg gave me. There's chicken soup steaming on the bedside table, but I cant be bothered to pick up.

'Open.' Greg taps my lips. Before I can question him, he's spooning soup into my mouth. After a few mouthfuls I push his hand away.

'Sleep.' Greg whispers.

'Too cold.' I tell him. Greg climbs under the blankets. 'Thanks.'

When I wake up, feeling impossibly recovered, I turn and kiss Greg awake.

'I feel better.' I tell him. 'And I really want you.' I add, guiding his hand to my aching erection.


	32. Chapter 32: Hair

Prompt: Washes my hair for me

A/N: Set after the lab explosion – some details might be wrong, it's been a while since I saw it.

* * *

'Don't you ever scare me like that again, Greggo.' Nick whispers, running his fingers through my matted hair.

'I need to take a shower.' I manage to mumble, trying to sit up. Nick pins me against the pillows with one arm.

'No chance.' He tells me. 'You're staying put.' I shiver as his hand moves back to my hair, running over my scalp.

'At least let me wash my hair. It must feel vile.' I plead, giving him my best puppy dog expression.

'I'll wash it.' Nick concedes, helping me to my feet. 'It does feel really gross.' He admits.


	33. Chapter 33: Boxers

Prompt: When his boxers show over his jeans

* * *

Greg's bent over his desk, rummaging through a stack of files. I lean on the doorframe, watching as his shirt slips further up his back. His navy blue boxers are just visible over the top of his jeans, and my mouth's dry.

'Greggo...' I murmur. He jumps and turns to look at me. 'I can see your boxers.' I tell him.

'Sorry. Couldn't find this.' Greg tells me, holding up a file.

'Don't be sorry.' I answer, pulling him into my arms. 'It's hot.' I add, pressing my lips against his. He moans into my mouth and returns my kiss.


	34. Chapter 34: Breathe

Prompt: When he breathes hard

* * *

Nick's flushed when he arrives at my lab, panting heavily.

'Have you been running?' I ask, finding the manila file with his results. He nods.

'Warrick...' He breathes. I just nod, immediately understanding that they've been racing. On cue, Warrick appears. 'Getting slow.' Nick teases, and his voice still has that slightly breathless quality and he knows what it does to me when he talks like that. I need to get him out of here before Warrick sees entirely too much of both of us.

'Just take these and get out.' I sigh. He smirks, his breathing still not steady.


	35. Chapter 35: Chocolate

Prompt: Chocolate

* * *

When I come out of the kitchen Greg is curled up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate and a box of chocolates.

'I'm cooking.' I sigh, sitting beside him. He doesn't say anything, just holds out the box. I smile and take one.

'Do you want some?' He offers me his mug but I shake my head.

'You got enough chocolate there?'

'I love it.' Greg answers, setting the mug down. 'Do you know what chocolate does to me?' I cast my eyes down to the bulge in his jeans and smirk.

'I think I can guess.'


	36. Chapter 36: Vanilla

Prompt: The smell of vanilla

* * *

It's been a long night, made longer by the fact it was Nick's night off, and I want to go to bed. When I push open the bedroom door the smell hits me first – vanilla – followed by the heat and light of a hundred candles. Nick's bending over the last one, a lighter in his hand.

'It's beautiful.' I murmur. 'I think it's a fire hazard. But I don't care.' I add.

'It's vanilla.' Nick smiles at me. 'I know it's your favourite.'

'It's...' I trail off as the scent takes hold. 'Shut up and kiss me, Nicky.' I whisper.


	37. Chapter 37: Shampoo

Prompt: The smell of his shampoo

* * *

I cant sleep. Greg's wrapped up in my arms, breathing steadily as he sleeps soundly. I bury my face in his hair, breathing in the smell of his shampoo - vanilla and coconut milk - and I never believed that smell was the strongest sense until I breathed him in. My eyes fall closed, as every memory of that silky hair takes over me; my hands tangled up in it, pulling just hard enough to make him growl for me, the way it feels slipping through my fingers. I think I might finally be on the verge of sleep now.


	38. Chapter 38: Tequila

Prompt: Too much tequila

* * *

'I think I've had too much to drink.' Greg slurs. I flick my eyes over his body, taking in the three-quarters empty bottle of tequila he's holding.

'I think you probably have.' I agree, wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him.

'I like tequila.' Greg tells me. 'It makes me horny.' I think he thinks he's whispering, but the concept of whispering is alien to drunken Greg. 'Will you fuck me, Nicky?' I desperately want to say yes; throw him onto my bed and fuck him til he's shaking. I want to. But he's drunk, so I don't.


	39. Chapter 39: Sleepy

Prompt: His sleepy voice

* * *

'Greggo...' I press my lips to the back of Nick's neck to wake him up – and to hear him mumbling my name in that voice. That's his "still half asleep" voice, and it shoots straight to my groin in waves. I follow his spine with a trail of kisses, nipping lightly at his hip before moving up his chest.

'Say it again.' I whisper against his ear.

'Greggo...' He mumbles, still half asleep. That voice makes me want to do wicked things to him. And I know that he'd have no objections to most of the stuff I've got planned.


	40. Chapter 40: Half-Smile

Prompt: That half smile between kisses

* * *

Nick's tongue explores my mouth as if he wants to map every crevice. It's easily the millionth time we've kissed, but it always feels like the first time. His hands are on my waist, and I used to hate how it made me feel effeminate, but then one hand trails down to my ass and I don't care. He pulls back first and presses his forehead against mine. His eyes are still tightly closed, but he's half-smiling. I love that look. I know what he's thinking – he's thinking about what will happen when we're not hiding in a supply closet.


	41. Chapter 41: Heartbeat

Prompt: Feeling his heartbeat accelerate

* * *

'I'm looking around apartments tomorrow.' Nick tells me. We're wrapped up on his couch watching TV.

'But your apartment's perfect.' I answer, looking around. It's so very "Nick".

'Yeah, it's great.' Nick agrees easily. 'But not big enough for both of us.' He adds, running a hand through my hair.

'Is that an invitation?' He nods, biting his lip. I move my head, replacing it with my hand. 'Your heart's racing.' I tell him. 'Nick, I've practically moved in. Time it's official.' I lean in to kiss him, and he wraps a hand into my hair and holds me close.


	42. Chapter 42: Hands

Prompt: The calluses on his hands

* * *

Nick runs his hands over my stomach and I know he can feel the muscles quivering. The rough patches of skin on his hands make me shudder in the best way. I know every inch of him by heart, and each coarse callus on his hand makes me gasp. There's his trigger finger; his whole palm from the butt of the gun; and the line across his palm from carrying his kit. I love the feel of the rough skin against mine. I can't help but cry out when he wraps his hand tightly around my throbbing erection and squeezes.


	43. Chapter 43: Switch

Prompt: When they switch from two fingers to three

* * *

Greg twists his two fingers until his fingertips brush against my prostate. I cry out, my whole body trembling as Greg continues his assault on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

'Please, Greggo.' I manage to choke out. 'I need you.'

'Not ready yet, Nicky. Just one more finger.' He murmurs, stroking his hand up and down my back. I push back against his hand desperately. Without warning he pulls out his fingers and thrusts three into me. He finds my prostate again instantly, making my whole body shudder as he circles a finger over and over the bundle of nerves.


	44. Chapter 44: V

Prompt: V-neck tees

* * *

Greg's curled up on the couch with a magazine when I return home from my run. My shirt's soaked with sweat and I drain my water bottle as I let myself inside.

'Hey.' Greg closes the magazine and tosses it onto the table.

'I'm gonna jump in the shower.' I tell him.

'Don't bother.' Greg smirks, walking over to me. With his tongue he follows the v-neckline of my shirt, licking the salt from my skin. 'I love how you taste.' He tells me, following the same line with his fingertips. I shudder as he leans in to kiss me.


	45. Chapter 45: Hold

Prompt: When they hold your hand as they go deeper

* * *

I can feel Greg's body over mine as he thrusts shallowly into me. I arch my back, desperate to have him deeper into me. He knows what I want, but he's determined to tease me as long as possible before he gives me what I need. I feel his fingers slide through mine and he squeezes my hand gently.

'Please.' I whisper.

'In a minute.' He tells me, voice trembling, and I realise that he's fighting with his own control. I squeeze his hand back, a silent reassurance, and he slams into me so hard that I scream with pleasure.


	46. Chapter 46: Red

Prompt: Kissing at a red light

* * *

'Can't we put the siren on?' Greg whines as we slow to a stop at yet another red light. I look over at him with a smile and a chuckle.

'This isn't a police emergency.' I remind him. He just grabs my wrist and guides my hand to the throbbing bulge in his jeans.

'We're police, this is an emergency.' He smirks. At the next red light I palm his bulge roughly, a promise of what's to come at home, and kiss him. When I pull back I lean forward and flip the switch. We're home in exactly 4 minutes.


	47. Chapter 47: Bruised

Prompt: Bruised lips

* * *

Nick's lips are pressed against mine almost violently, but when his tongue slips into my mouth I decide I don't really care very much. His tongue explores my mouth as his lips move, varying the pressure against mine. He pulls back for the briefest of seconds, running his thumb over my swollen bottom lip, before pressing his lips back against mine.

'We've gotta get back to work.' I finally tell him, stepping back. 'Your lips are swollen.'

'You think I'm the only one?' Nick teases, tracing my bruised lips with his fingertip. It hurts, but I don't care a bit.


	48. Chapter 48: Hold In

Prompt: When they try and hold in their moans

* * *

I'm working when I feel one of Nick's hands cupping my ass through my jeans. I bite my lip as his other hand moves to the bulge in the front of my pants.

'I wanna hear you Greggo.' He whispers. 'No one else is here.' He assures me. A gasp escapes me as he one-handedly opens my jeans and pulls out my throbbing erection. 'Don't hold it in, Greggo.' He tells me, stroking me so gently that I think I must be imagining it. I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood, determined not to give in to him.


	49. Chapter 49: Bedroom

Prompt: When we don't make it to the bedroom

* * *

I close the front door behind me, and I've barely had time to shrug off my jacket when I feel Greg throwing me against it. His lips are pressed against mine before I can say anything, and I growl against his mouth.

'Want you so bad Nicky.' He tells me, pulling me up the stairs. At the top he pins me against another wall, grinding his throbbing erection against mine.

'Then take me.' I challenge him. 'Now, Greggo.' I add, releasing his throbbing cock into my hand. He turns me to the wall violently, pressing his cock against my ass.


	50. Chapter 50: Showgirl

Prompt: When he dresses as a showgirl. Based on season 1, episode 15: Table Stakes. For basket-case1880

* * *

'Did you ever wear one of these when you were dancing?' Greg's voice carries along the hall, and I don't want to know what he's asking about.

'I wore nothing but skin.' Catherine smirks, before walking away. I find Greg in his lab, in the headdress from the crime scene. Red hot waves shoot to my groin, and I can't explain what it is about that picture that turns me on.

'What do you think?' Greg raises one eyebrow at the bulge in my jeans.

'Buy yourself one of those, and I'll show you exactly what I think.' I breathe.


End file.
